First Impressions
by jkbones327
Summary: What if it took Booth three years to wake up after his surgery? No coma-dream, post The Critic in the Cabernet. Lots of changes can go on in three years.. Rating is probably going to change to T later. First fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: You Can't Always Get What You Want

Booth woke up in a hospital bed, again. _Ugh, _he thought to himself. _I have go to get myself out of here. _He wriggled around in the bed, looking over to see not Bones, but Sweets sleeping beside him. He nudged him. "Sweets." No response. "Sweets. Get off me before I shoot you," He said, raising his voice. "Huh? Oh! Agent Booth, you're awake!" Sweets exclaimed, the most surprised look possible on his baby face. "Yeah, I am. Would you like to tell me what's going on? Where am I? Where's Bones?" he asked angrily. "Calm down, Agent Booth, let me just get your doctor… I can't believe you woke up," Sweets said. Booth, sensing that the therapist was hiding something, called out after him. "Sweets. Tell me what is going on right now. How long have I been asleep? And where in god's name is Bones?" Sweets exhaled deeply before beginning. "After they discovered your brain tumor, you had surgery to remove it, but you reacted very poorly to the anesthesia. You've been in a coma for three years, Booth, but Dr. Brennan was very adamant that you remain on life support. She's…. at the lab right now" he said shyly. "Oh… can I see her?" He asked anxiously. "Um, let me talk to the doctor first, then we'll see" Sweets said, exiting the room as swiftly as possible before Booth could call to him again. He reached the nurse's desk, and quickly told them to page Agent Booth's doctor. He then made a call to the Jeffersonian, telling Cam that Brennan shouldn't come to the hospital that day as they were running some tests and he was unavailable. He hung up the phone, regretting his decision, and well aware that Brennan was going to kick his ass when she found out.

B&B B&B B&B B&B

Brennan stared at her computer screen. She had been staring at the same document for over an hour. She couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to write about Kathy and Andy since Booth's surgery. She fought the urge to kill Andy off every time she wrote. But today, nothing was coming out. She had no words. She turned to the drawer in which she kept some of her most personal possessions. There on top was a picture of her daughter, Abbey. Correction: her and _Booth's daughter. _She flipped to the next picture, which was taken at the last formal event they had been required to go to before Booth's tumor. Angela must have taken this picture, because the only people in the picture were Booth and Brennan, and they were smiling at each other, un- aware of anyone else's presence. His eyes glinted with happiness, and as she looked closer, her eyes looked exactly the same. As she dug deeper, she found more personal things. There was a dolphin, a pig figurine, a brainy smurf and the old letter she had given to Zach when she accepted him as her graduate assistant. She remembered that night when she was sitting on the steps, upset that she hadn't given Zach anything. Booth came and sat next to her and comforted her, saying, _"You gave him something great Bones" _And when, she leaned in to him, she suddenly believed him, and with her head on his shoulder, she felt that everything would be okay. At the very bottom of the drawer was a picture of Abbey just after she was born. In the picture, she was silently sleeping next to Booth's also asleep head. Brennan suddenly remembered that day. Brennan carefully crept into Booth's hospital room, and placed the sleeping baby next to his still head. "Hey Booth," she said, smiling. "It's Bones… I just came to tell you, that today, you have a daughter… I know you can't hear me but I'm going to tell you anyway, her name is Abbey, and I named her that because it means father's joy in Hebrew, and I know that if you were awake, you would be so happy…" Brennan sighed, her chest heaving with the tears that were threatening to fall. "And… I love you. You may never be able to hear me say that, but I love you… so much Booth. I love you so much it hurts. But, I have to go. I'll see you soon, and I hope you wake up so you can meet my- _our _wonderful daughter. She's quite perfect, or the closest thing. I know it's not rational, and nothing can ever be perfect, but every time I look at her, I see the best thing that's ever happened to me" Brennan let a few tears loose. "_You… _She has your eyes, Booth. Now's about the time when you would normally say something that makes absolutely no sense to me, but I know you can't. I miss you Booth, come home soon" she said, and left the room.

B&B B&B B&B B&B

Booth was discharged from the hospital about 30 minutes ago, after an extensive work up and LOTS of questions. All he wanted to do was see Bones, then his son. She had looked so worried when they went into his surgery. Sweets had insisted that Booth stay another night at the hospital, but Booth refused. He had to see Bones. He called a cab, and directed it to the Jeffersonian. What would he say to her? He wondered if she was okay, and how she was doing. But he was about to find out, because the cab had pulled up to the Jeffersonian. He paid the driver, then got out. He stood at the curb for a few moments, looking up at the museum in all its glory. It was summer time, so the grounds were not blanketed with snow. But the twinkling lights that hung over the gardens were still there, making this an almost perfect moment. He thought back to the day when Bones had blackmailed him into being her partner.

"_What are you trying to do?" He asked her. "Blackmail you" Brennan deadpanned, a slight smirk on her face. "Blackmail a federal agent?" Booth said questioningly. "Yes," she said. "I don't like it" Booth said. "I 'm fairly certain you're not supposed to" She said. She was acting like a know it all again, he remembered thinking. "Fine. You're in," He said, reluctantly, as she stalked off. _

Back to the present, Booth stared at the large building that he used to spend so much time at, wondering if it would be better if he saw Parker first, but decided against it. That would be too much explaining to Rebecca. He sighed as he started to walk toward the building, excited. He had no idea what he was in for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dream

Brennan stared at Abbey, a pleasant look on her face. The young girl sat coloring on her couch, muttering something about how Princess Jasmine was going to look so pretty when she was done. Brennan silently wondered to herself who Princess Jasmine was. It was probably Ange or Max's doing; they were always the ones who helped her out with kid movies and things like that. "Hey Sweetie, I've got a face and identity on our latest victim," Angela said, and noticing Abbey on the couch " Hey kiddo" she addressed her separately. "Auntie Angela!" The nearly three year old exclaimed, jumping up from her perch on the couch. Brennan smiled as her best friend embraced her daughter. "Oh and Bren, our Vic's name is Kayla Pho, she immigrated here last year from China. Has no current family, but I called the agent that they assigned to work with us, and he said that her neighbors said she was dating someone, and his name was Walter Phillips. Strange though, the guy's married." She said. Brennan smiled. "Actually, Ange, It's not that strange, plenty of men cheat on their wives… I find it strange that his wife is dead as well though," She said, handing the file back to Angela. "Oh! I didn't see that I guess… these pregnancy hormones must be making me so crazy" Angela said with a smile. Last year, Angela and Hodgins had finally realized how stupid they had been and gotten back together. Within a month, they were married. Now Angela was pregnant with a baby girl and she was really excited. She only had 3 months to go. "It's okay, Ange, just make to get all of this information to Agent Harris" Brennan said, returning to the computer. "Okay Brennan, but I'm coming back later, you need to go out. Call Max and tell him that he needs to take Abbey for the night… please Bren? Do this for me?" Angela said, pleading. "Sure Ange," Brennan said, glancing at her daughter. Brennan turned back and got to work. She had only been working for 10 minutes when she heard a voice she swore she would never hear again, "Hey Bones"

B&B B&B B&B B&B

Booth walked into the lab. He had breezed through security, but the shocked faces of the guards didn't slip past him. Some of them trembled, some of their jaws looked like they were going to touch the floor. He wondered what that was all about, but was determined that he would figure it out later. His entrance was not un-noticed by members of the lab. Hodgins was the first to see him. " Hey Hogdins, Have you seen Bones?" he asked the bug man. Hodgins paled at the sight of him, speechless. "G-man?" was the only word he could make out. "Yeah Hodgins, where is she?" he asked. To Booth's surprise, Hodgins suddenly enveloped him in a giant bear hug. "I'm so glad you woke up, man," he said, releasing him. "Yeah, me too," Booth said, slightly peeved. He just wanted to see his partner. "Seeley?" he heard a voice question behind him. "Oh hi Cam," He said, flashing her a charm smile. "Can any of you people tell me where Bones is?" Cam nodded, "In her office. It's really good to have you back with the living, Seeley" Cam said, still slightly pale. "Thanks Camille" He said, turning and walking towards Brennan's office. Her door was wide open, and she sat staring at her computer, beautiful as ever. He could imagine her brow furrowed, eyes narrowed, most likely she was attempting to write a book. "Hey Bones," he said after a few moments of silence. She quickly turned, and his heart flipped. "Booth," she said, smiling. He briskly walked to her and enveloped her in one of their "guy hugs", which was normally so much more than a guy hug. She cried into his chest for several minutes, until he heard a small voice ask "Mommy, who's that?" Booth looked up from their embrace. There was a small girl sitting on the couch, staring at him. She couldn't be more than three. Three… he thought. "Who are you? Mommy, who is he?" she inquired, face full of innocence; and those eyes, those eyes, _they were his._ "Bones?" Booth asked, looking at her. She looked up at him, tears pooling around her eyes. "Yes," she said. "She's yours" His face broke into a smile, leaning down to hug her once again. "Mommy…" the girl said, _his daughter, _interrupting. "Oh sorry," Brennan said, "Abbey, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth, and Booth, this is Abbey, _our _daughter."

B&B B&B B&B B&B

Abbey Brennan was extremely confused. One minute, she was sitting in her mother's office, drawing Ariel some new clothes, and then this guy was standing in the doorway and calling Mommy "Bones". _Why would he call her that, its a stupid name_ she thought. Mommy then ran into the man's arm and hugged him. Who was this man? Only Auntie Angela and Grandpa Max and hugged her. He had to be someone important, because Mommy only let certain people hug her, and there were very few whom Mommy hugged. But what really confused her is when he looked up, surprised at her precense, but seemed to realize who she was, and then Mommy said _"She's yours"_. Abbey didn't belong to anyone, except her Mommy… wait… most of her friends had a Mommy… and a Daddy. For some reason Abbey didn't have a Daddy. Her mom had never told her about her Daddy and it never bothered her. But Abbey remembered a couple days ago she was playing at her Mommy's desk and opened one of her drawers. She saw a picture of her Mommy and a man- the same man that was standing in her office right now. Her Mommy looked so happy in the picture, really happy. She wondered if they were going to get ice cream later. Mommy then introduced him as Special Agent Seeley Booth. She wondered if he was like Chris, who was also a Special Agent and worked with Mommy, Auntie Angela, Aunt Cam and Uncle Hodge. But when Mommy told him that Abbey was _our daughter, _she got really confused. Did she think what that meant?


End file.
